Legend of the Young Goddess
by vivian uchiha
Summary: There is a new girl in the ninja world. Who is she? What's her story and how is she important to the 9 tailed beast's and Akatsuki? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Young Goddess**

_PROLOGUE _

Many Years ago…

The nine-tailed fox had attacked the village hidden in the leaves. Causing much destruction and death. Soldiers fought for their village and lost their lives. However, hope was running thin, as the monster continued to destroy the village's defences. Just as everyone gave up two figures appeared on a giant summoning. There stood the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his childhood friend Nagato Fuuma (let's just say their friends for this story). In their arms held two infants, a boy with sun kissed hair and sky blue eyes in Minato's arms. And a girl with orange hair, blue bangs and silver ringed eyes in Nagato's arms. Both men sealed the nine-tails in the boy. As the sealing ended a bright flash flooded the battle field. As the light shined the vision of a young woman appeared. She looked at the battlefield before her.

"There will be pain no longer as the summoner and summons are together." She spoke softly as she picked up the young girl. "I give my gift of peace and beauty to you young one." She spoke to the crying girl.

The light completely vanished and the only thing left of the nine-tails was the baby boy crying in the night.

**Twelve Years Later**

"Alright!" screamed a blonde haired boy jumping out of bed. "Today is the day that I! Naruto Uzamaki becomes a ninja!"

Naruto quickly ran into the bathroom to shower and change. Once he was finished he walked into the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of instant ramen.

'I can't believe it! I'm finally a ninja.' He thought slurping on his ramen noodles. He finished his –Um…- breakfast and left the house walking –no running- to the ninja academy. Although, he was being followed by Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru. I know that's you!" he yelled at the piece of fence that was horizontal instead of being vertical.

The fence peeled off to reveal Konohamaru. "Good job boss!" he yelled running up to Naruto "Do you think you can train me today?"

Naruto shook his head "Sorry Konohamaru. I'm starting my first day as a ninja today. I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage! Believe it!" He yelled striking a heroic pose.

"Aww no fair." complained Knohamaru as he walked away sad.

"Sorry Konohamaru." Naruto said as kept walking to the academy.

**Later**

Naruto was sitting in his seat when Shikamaru walked by. "What are you doing here? This place is for genin not failures." He asked lazily.

"OH YEAH? Well it just so happens that I have a ninja headband! Proving I'm allowed to be here!" Naruto yelled pointing at his forehead. Shikamaru simply shrugged "Whatever." He said and walked away.

Just then screams could be heard from the other side. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke Uchiha swarmed by fangirls including Ino Yaminaka while Sakura looked at the scene and shrugged.

"Seriously Ino, can you stop acting like such a fangirl." Sakura said and sat beside Hinata, the started to converse quietly. Ino just scoffed, "No way!" she yelled "My attempt of making Shikamaru jealous hasn't worked yet." She whispered Sitting next to Sakura and Hinata. (AN: Sakura and Ino won't be fangirls. I'm still pairing Sakura up with Sasuke and Ino with Shikamaru don't flame me!)

Naruto just glared at the scene. 'I don't get it! How come he has fangirls and I don't! I'm so much better than he is.' He sat on the desk and started a glaring contest with Sasuke. And then it happened (oh god! I just remembered that book 'And Then it Happened'! LOL)

A random genin pushed Naruto into Sasuke and they accidently kissed (Cover your ears! The Yaoi fangirls are screaming! NOOOO). At the end both of them started gagging and coughing. "Gross!" Naruto yelled coughing.

"NARUTO! YOU JUST STOLE SASUKE-KUNS FIRST KISS!" Ami yelled cracking her knuckles for a punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An angelic voice said. All genin's heads turned around to see a 12 year old girl with orange hair two long pony-tails with ocean blue bangs framing her blemish free heart-shaped face and silver ringed eyes. She wore a black high coloured jacket that showed a golden emblem of a ten-tailed lion on the right part of the jacket. Along with the jacket was navy blue pants (The kind Kakashi wears) with black ninja sandal boots and a red high coloured t-shirt. (Picture her face and hair style to be like Naruto when he is the girl version of him in the second episode of Naruto). All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.

All of the guys were drooling and Sasuke's fangirls were glaring. "And why not B*TCH?" Ami sneered.

"Because it's not nice hurting someone when it was only an accident." The girl replied calmly as she walked in and stood between Ami and Naruto. "Make me!" Ami yelled as she tried to punch the girl. But she dodged and knocked Ami out with impossible speed.

The girls turned around and helped Naruto up. "Sorry about that. My names Kei, what's yours?".

**TO BE CONTINUED. PS. P.M ME AND TELL WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN CHERRY AND THE WEASLE. ALSO, CHECK OUT MY STORY LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT AND REVIEW FOR THAT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of a Young Goddess: I need oc's!**

Okay guys here's the thing… I need two oc's. One to be Kei's teammate and one to be her sensei. It doesn't matter what gender but for the love of god don't have them yaoi or yuri. I hate it!

Here's how it will work:

NAME:

AGE: (for teammate 12 but for sensei it can be between 20-35)

STORY: (past)

LOOKS: (hair, eyes, facial appearance, and their body build)

CLOTHING:

WEAPONS:

ABILITIES/SKILLS:

Bloodline: (optional)

I already have one oc. Thankyou OSR fanfic for your oc.

Alright guys! Start imagining oc's! :D

LUV, the mighty Vivian Uchiha!

Hidan: don't push it squirt…


End file.
